Dr. Exceter
Doctor Tobias J. Exceter is a hedgehog professor who serves as the main antagonist of the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Pig-Malion". Background Physical Description Exceter is a slender, brown hedgehog with a dark gray mouth. He wears a white shirt which is under his blue suit, gray pants, and black shoes. Additionally, Exceter also wears a gown and thick black glasses. Personality At first, Exceter is shown to be a neutral character. He is nice to Pumbaa due to him obeying his order by doing his homework, but he is mean and rude to Timon for procrastinating on his assignments, leading him to give the meerkat a dunce cap. However, after Pumbaa succeeds and Timon gets expelled, Exceter reveals his cruel and evil side, as he imprisons Pumbaa to his laboratory. Role in the series Backstory Exceter was a professor at Hedgehog University. He was often bullied by his colleagues when he was in study hall. ''Timon & Pumbaa'' "Pig-Malion" After Pumbaa fails to catch a bee, Timon builds a bug-catching machine, which goes out of control and explodes, showing that Timon's idea didn't work. Exceter then shows up and explains why Timon's idea didn't work. He builds another bug-catching machine with a satellite dish. When his machine worked, he explains the two about his job as a professor, which makes Pumbaa interested in joining him. Timon is not interested at first until Exceter states that he is afraid to learn. In answer to Exceter's mockery, Timon makes him to give him some assignments to do, which he does so. The next day, Exceter becomes Timon and Pumbaa's professor. He asks Timon if he's done his homework, which was to write a report. The meerkat tries to make the hedgehog believe that he wrote a report about boots. Exceter is not convinced and forces him to sit down. Pumbaa then reads his report, which is about the New England region of North America. Exceter is impressed by Pumbaa's paper and he gives him three gold stars, while he gives Timon a dunce cap for not doing his work. The next day, Exceter teaches ballet to the duo. He is impressed by Pumbaa's dance skill while he's not with Timon's, thus giving him another dunce cap. The next day is Timon and Pumbaa's final exam, which is chemistry. Pumbaa passes the exam while Timon fails, leading to Exceter expelling him. While a miserable Timon leaves Pumbaa, Exceter traps the warthog in a cage and sends him to the Dissection labs of Hedgehog University to use his "large brain" for his experiment. Pumbaa and Exceter are at Exceter's laboratory. The hedgehog tells Pumbaa that he's going to make his brain grow and use it in revenge of his former colleagues for bullying him. Timon shows up, zaps Exceter, and frees Pumbaa. The two try to escape the university, but end up in a control room. Exceter shows up and warns Timon about an atomic generator. Timon pushes the button that makes the whole university explode. Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Mad scientists Category:Timon and Pumbaa villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Dead